


night's work

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Linda's not a Slayer, she's just a normal person who got dragged into a world full of demons and is making the best of it.





	night's work

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Linda said, far too loudly and sighed when she saw that Maze was hanging around her porch. “Maze, please, I had to dodge enough demons today.” And she had the ash in her hair to prove it. The demons had been trying to set up a sacrifice using college students but she and Chloe had stopped it.

 

Or rather Chloe, as the Slayer and the Chosen One, had stopped it and Linda wondered when this became her life.

 

Two years ago she hadn’t known Chloe, or Maze, or Lucifer, or Amenadiel. They had stormed into her life by saving her from a succubus demon and ever since then she’d been helping the group in researching whichever demons they were hunting.

 

Then she’d found out that Maze and Lucifer were themselves demons but as they put it “not as bad as the rest, well, still bad but we’re trying, right Maze?” Amenadiel came from a different type of demon grouping and had just rolled his eyes at Lucifer and tried to explain it to her better. It hadn’t helped.

 

“You know if you guys were going hunting you could have at least called me sooner.” Maze said idly, twirling the daggers she always carried around her fingers. She gave Linda a onceover that Linda assumed was to tell if she was okay and another slower one that was clearly appreciative and then with a grace that Linda envied, stood up to make her way to Linda. “But since the fighting’s done that calls for a celebration.”

 

“I have exams tomorrow Maze, I can’t get drunk with you tonight.” Linda sighed, she honestly would have liked to and needed a drink but she did still have her regular life going on on top of all the demon hunting.

 

Maze huffed, “Boring.” She stated and dropped her arm over Linda’s shoulder. “I don’t see why you and Decker keep pretending you can be normal people.”

 

“I am a normal person Maze.” Out of their group she was really the only one, Ella was a techno-witch and Chloe was the Slayer. Dan had been normal but last year he’d gotten turned into a vampire and was luckily still on their side and just complained about having to add cow’s blood to his pudding now.

 

“I keep telling you I could change that.”

 

“Thanks.” Linda deadpanned and slipped out of Maze’s embrace, “But I think I’ll stay this way for now.” She tilted her head at Maze and squinted at her, trying to discern if the frown was the regular disappointed kind or something else was going on with Maze. “All right, what is it?” She asked finally and put her hands on her hips. “What’s going on.”

 

Maze shrugged but when Linda didn’t move an inch she made a face. “Decker’s in a mood. I was looking to crash here tonight.”

 

“So nice of you to ask.” Linda muttered but nonetheless walked to her door to let them both in. “I suppose I should thank you for not breaking in this time.”

 

“Well,” Maze said with a wicked smile that always made Linda’s face heat up, “I was about to when you came.”

 

“That sounds about right.” Linda shook her head to hide her bemused smile, it wouldn’t do to let Maze know she was okay with that, that would only lead to more break-ins in to her place.

 

Maze had left her to head to the kitchen and she could hear the clinking of bottles that meant Maze had found her stash again. Linda tried to ignore it and headed to her living room, glad her parents were both gone for the week and she didn’t have to try to explain Maze. Not that there was any explaining Maze, they just assumed Maze was Linda’s best friend which wasn’t far off from the course.

 

Over the past two years Maze had attached herself to Linda and hadn’t let go, ever since the incident five month ago when Linda ended up in the hospital it had gotten a little worse. She was okay with that though, she did enjoy Maze’s company. It’d taken her a little while to get used to the fact that her drinking buddy was a demon but it’d been smooth sailing from there.

 

Maze came into the living room after her, flopping down on the couch and putting her feet up -with shoes still on – on the table, nearly dirtying Linda’s textbooks.

 

“Maze.” She began in warning and didn’t have to look to know Maze was rolling her eyes.

 

“C’mon, you had a hard night demon hunting and you’re going to ace this stuff anyway.” Maze held a beer in front of her face. “You know you want to.”

 

“I know you’re a bad influence.” Linda said drily but took the beer anyway. “One drink won’t hurt I suppose.”

 

“Atta girl.” Maze slapped her on the back, a little too hard, and her hand stayed there just resting on Linda’s shoulder.

 

“Do I want to know why you didn’t join us for demon slaying tonight.” Linda looked back, just peeking at Maze to see her expression which for Maze looked rather guilty.

 

“I was going to.” Maze huffed, “Just got the call late.”

 

Linda hummed, letting Maze go with the obvious lie. More likely Maze had been on the other side of town at the college, waiting for Linda to get out of her class like she always did and hadn’t known Linda got pulled away into hunting duty.

 

“But you’re good, right?” Maze continued and Linda looked back to see Maze’s piercing gaze on her, scrutinizing once again that Linda was fine.

 

“Do I have to take off my shirt to prove it?” Linda raised an eyebrow.

 

Maze smirked at her, “Now there’s a start.”

 

Linda rolled her eyes, “Let me study and I’ll consider it.” She leaned back, shuffling herself closer so she was leaning in to Maze with a book in her lap.

 

“Boring.” Maze complained again but slid her hand down to Linda’s waist to pull her in closer and hooked her chin over Linda’s shoulder.

 

“I’m okay Maze.” Linda said softly, just to assure her one last time.

 

“Don’t care,” Maze said vehemently which was a lie and they both knew it, “I’m just here for the sex.”

 

“Well it is pretty good sex.” Linda smiled to herself, tapping her fingers on her book. Maze’s hand shifted again and began running through her hair and she hummed in gratitude. She knew that next time Maze would be there, with all of her bad influence, and drag Linda into another situation she shouldn’t be in.

 

It didn’t sound so bad after all.

 

 


End file.
